The Girl behind the Voice
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: A new character is added to Austin & Ally and Ross Lynch can't wait to hear her sing. When he finally does, he doesn't even know it's the new actress/singer/songwriter Brit Taylor. But what happens when Brit is being haunted by a ghost who thinks she's someone he knows? Will Ross protect Brittany Taylor at all costs, or will Brit's dream end before it even begins? *No swear words!*
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback **_***Bold + italicized=dream**_

I hopped off the plain at LAX and took in the sweet California air, then coughed it back up. Apparently, the air by the airport was gag driven. But that did not ruin my mood. I smiled anyway and grabbed my suitcase as I walked out the door to find a limo outside with the driver waiting for someone. I saw him holding a sign that read my name: Brittany Taylor. I smiled wider and walked up to him.

"Hi…" I said to him. He looked down at me and nodded. "Are you looking for Brittany Taylor?" I asked and he nodded again. I smiled as I giggled. "I think you found her." He looked back down at me and smiled. He opened the door to the limo and I climbed inside. I took out my songbook and began writing in it as the limo began to drive away. So, I think now is the perfect time to tell you who I am. My name is Brittany Taylor, but everyone calls me Brit. I am a singer/songwriter and I am just getting ready to start my acting career. I couldn't wait. Being in Los Angeles, California was like a dream come true. Seeing all of the palm trees pass me by, seeing famous people walking down the street, and seeing some new stores that I wanted to try out.

Just before I knew it, I found the limo pulling into the driveway of the studio I was going to. It pulled to a stop and I got out. I walked up to the door and was about to open it when the boy I wanted to meet since day 1 of the plane ride walked out. Luckily my head wasn't in the way, so I didn't get hit.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't see you there." Ross Lynch said. I smiled happily and nodded in understanding. "Are-are you new to California?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Brittany Taylor, but you can call me Brit." I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"You're the new girl on set. I'm Ross…" Ross began to say.

"Ross Lynch, yeah I know. I watched Austin & Ally from day 1. I love the show." I interrupted.

"Oh, really?" He asked, surprised.

"Duh! I wouldn't be new on the show if I didn't!" I said in an obvious tone of voice.

Ross just laughed a little and I giggled.

"You're cool. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing." He said.

"Thanks and really? I don't think I can compare myself to you and Laura and Raini, and…" I stopped there. I didn't know if I should consider Calum or not. "…Calum I guess…" I added and Ross lost it.

"Good one." He said. I was glad he thought I was funny. Not one of my friends did back home. "I think we'll be good friends, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded my head as I looked into his brown eyes, that weren't under a waterfall of blonde hair. Waterfall…hmm…that didn't sound like a bad song name. But looking into Ross's eyes, made me remember my best friend and crush since 6th grade Tom Lovett. He never liked me the way I liked him, except when we first met I saw him staring at me all the time at lunch. So, there had to be a time when he liked me in that way. But at the moment I met Ross in person, was when that crush became just a distant memory. Oh, boy, I took out my song book and wrote down waterfall and 'became a distant memory' and then looked at Ross again.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, just my songbook…I'm a songwriter myself, like Ally on the show. I've had stage fright in the past, but I'm over that." I said, writing those words down. It was cool that I was coming up with a song idea while talking with Ross Lynch.

"Oh, you are the spitting image of Ally then!" He said, and I laughed. I guess he liked me too. "Well, I have to get going. I forgot something at home that I need for the set today. But it was nice meeting you, Brit." He said walking away and waving to me. I waved back. Before I knew it, he was in his car and drove away. I couldn't help but let out the EEP I had locked inside when I saw him in person. He was so cool and friendly. I loved him.

After a while, I walked into the studio and to the Austin & Ally set. There, I found all the people who worked on the show. It was nice to be the new girl on set. I mean, I bet everyone wanted a fresh face in the studio to see everyday. I saw the big black piano on the set of Sonic Boom and smiled. I looked around and didn't see anyone around to stop me from playing it. So, I sat down on the piano bench and began playing a song from my songbook. _"Been looking down a deep dark hole, don't know where life is taking me, been seeing the light in the tunnel, but it fades away too fast…" _I kept playing and singing the song. I was more of a guitar songwriter, but, this was the second song I wrote on the piano. The rest were for guitar. But, if my character on Austin & Ally had to write songs on the piano, I was willing to do so. I mean, I didn't mind playing piano; I was just still a beginner. I bet Laura Marano or Ross would be able to teach me the basics of the piano and how to play it really well.

As I went to sing the chorus, I heard Calum Worthy talking behind me in a whisper. I smiled as I sang the chorus. _"I don't know what to do, without you, I don't know what to say, when you're here to stay, I wish I could open up more, but you walked out the door, oh-whoa, I guess I never knew, how I felt about you." _I played the ending of the song instead of singing the second verse. Once I played the last chord, I heard two people clapping. I turned around with a smile and saw Calum with Raini Rodriguez clapping for me. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"That was awesome." Calum said as he settled his clapping down. Raini had stopped before him and she just nodded her head.

"Thanks." I said standing up and walking up to them. "I'm Brittany Taylor, but you guys can call me Brit." I told them.

"You probably know us." Raini said and I giggled.

"Obviously! I love this show. It's an honor to be on it." I replied.

"Oh, really!? That's great!" Raini said.

"Yeah, I'm playing the new character Amber Ellis." I told them.

"Oh, so you're Ember. That makes more since. But, your hair doesn't have hot pink in it." Calum mentioned. I sighed and remembered that my hair was completely brown. Don't get me wrong, I really want to have the bottom part of my hair to be hot pink, but in the episode that introduces me, my hair goes back to being completely brown towards the end. SPOILERS! Yeah, so I couldn't dye my hair like that.

"I can't dye it. Didn't guys read the rest of the script?" I asked. Calum looked at me like I had two heads. I giggled. "Okay, apparently not. My hair goes back to this towards the end of the episode, so I'll be wearing a wig that looks like my real hair color with the hot pink underneath." I added. Raini smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Smart move." She said and I laughed. They both seemed so cool. I knew from that moment on, being an actress was going to be so much fun. That's when Laura Marano walked in listening to her iPod as she walked to the piano and set her purse down. I turned around and smiled.

"There's Ally…" I said, making Raini laugh a little. Laura looked up from her thoughts and turned off her iPod and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we had company. Are you a friend of the director or…?" Laura was asking. I shook my head.

"I'm the new character on Austin & Ally…Amber/Ember Ellis." I replied.

Laura looked like she understood after that and smiled. "Oh, well welcome to the set. I'm sure you'll have a great time filming the show like we do." She said.

"I have a feeling that I will." I told her. I noticed that they didn't know why I had a sense of a love-sick girl in my voice, but that didn't matter. They didn't need to know that I had a crush on Ross Lynch, even though I just met him not that long ago…about 3 minutes ago probably.

"Laura, this is Brittany Taylor, but you can call her Brit. I like the nickname Brit better. Oh, and Brit Taylor sounds way cooler." Raini said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brit." Laura said.

"You too." I replied. Then I looked up and saw the practice room set. I looked at Laura then back at the practice room. Laura just laughed and nudged me to go up there. So I did. I walked in and it looked just like it did on TV, only a bit bigger and I saw the cameras that filmed the show. I went over to the piano and sat down immediately. No one was by the cameras and stuff for this scene. At least not yet anyway. So, I began playing my original song "Stay Strong".

~Ross's POV~

I walked back into the studio and saw that Laura had showed up and was laughing at the jokes that Raini and Calum would make. I began to walk over to them, when I heard a voice, singing from the practice room on set. The voice sounded beautiful and unique at the same time. I didn't think it was my mom Stormie, because she was at home still, and she rarely sang. And it wasn't Laura, Raini, or Calum, because they were at the cashier counter. So, who could it have been?

The lyrics to the song were incredible and the voice singing them was like an angel.

"_Never been the kind of girl, to speak out in the crowd, never been the kind of girl, to never look up, always look down, but that's gonna change, I'm done with my darkened age, I'm going to move on, and stay strong…" _I kept listening to the voice. It was beautiful, like I said before.

"_I'm gonna shine so bright, shine in the darkest nights, light up the whole wide world, never will be the shy girl, again, I'm leaving that term behind, for good, I'm gonna be stronger, I'm gonna stay strong this time." _The melody continued but then, it stopped after a while, and so did the voice. _Who is the girl behind that voice? _I thought to myself. I needed to find out, because from hearing the sound of that angel, I knew right then and there…I found the right girl.

~Brit's POV~

I stopped playing the piano for there was someone waiting to talk to me. It was my Disney Talent Agent, Vanessa Simmons. She was way past cool (Sonic the Hedgehog quote!) and I wouldn't have been on Austin & Ally if it weren't for her.

"Britain, darling! How you doing?" Vanessa asked me, giving me a squeeze of a hug. Britain was what she always called me whenever we'd meet. But the only time she didn't call me Britain, was when she had a show I could audition for, she'd call me Shooting Star for that one. Or when I'd act too scared about an audition, or performing, or anything, that's when she called me Brittany.

"I'm fine, Nessa!" I chocked out, as she was still squeezing me. She let me go and looked out the door, she saw someone looking up at the practice room, and smiled. _Who is looking up at us that is making her smile?_ I thought to myself. Vanessa looked back at me with a smile.

"Hey, even though I'm your talent agent, I'm also your manager in a way. I think you should date Ross Lynch, just for the airing of the new episode and season." Vanessa mentioned. My heart skipped a beat at the word 'date'. I never had a real boyfriend before, so Ross would be kind of like the first. But I turned that down.

"No. If I'm to date someone, I'd want it to be for love. I'd want the guy to love me for me, not to fake it and be a total snob when the cameras are not on us." I replied. I began playing another tune on the piano, but stopped when I realized it was almost time to start filming. I ran down the hallway of dressing rooms and to my surprise, found my room really fast. A gold star on the door that said 'Brit Taylor' in black letters. I turned the door knob and walked inside. It was just how I imagined it would be. It had white walls, and a make-up station, with my costume changes on a rack. I couldn't help but smile wide. That's when I noticed the vase of flowers on my make up table. I walked up to them and took the note out of them. It read: 'To my lovely shooting star and best friend. Break a leg, Tom Lovett.' I smiled brighter and more excited, with a surprised look in my eyes. I told TL (that's what I called him) about me being on Austin & Ally as Ember, and he congratulated me and now…he sends me flowers as a break a leg present? He was sweet that way.

It wasn't long until I was all set and ready to go out on set and start filming the episode for the new season. My brown and hot pink wig was on my head and it felt weird. I mean, it felt NOTHING like a fake wig for a Halloween costume. It was made from real hair anyway, so it was perfect. My make-up was put on like Avril Lavigne, and my outfit was a form-fitting hot pink strapless dress, with a black tank-top underneath, black tights, black high-heeled leather boots, and a black leather jacket. I felt like Ember at that moment. I looked in the mirror on my make-up table and smiled. Just then, there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, but stopped, when I saw a boy, with black hair, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. His eyes were neon green and his skin was a grayish-blue. I didn't know who this boy was, he just reminded me of Danny Fenton from the Nickelodeon show Danny Phantom. The difference was that there was no red dot in the middle of his shirt on his chest.

"How-how did you…?"

"Melodie…" He interrupted me with an echo to his voice. That caught me off-guard and made me scared. Then, in an instant, he was gone. The knock got louder.

"Brit, you okay in there?" I heard a voice that sounded familiar to me. I knew it was Ross just checking on me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I yelled back to him. I looked into my mirror, and saw something behind me. I turned around and saw a message on my wall…written in blood. That's when I couldn't hold in the scream anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the sight of the blood written message.

"Brittany? Brittany, are you okay?" I fell to my knees at the message and I was completely scared. I was scared to the bone. _What's going on here? _I thought to myself.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted Happenings

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 2: Haunted Happenings**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback or flash-forward **_***Bold + italicized=dream**_

~Brit's POV~

That's when I heard Ross burst into the room.

"Brittany, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked me as he ran over to me and helped me up. I felt him hold me close and I let a tear slide down my face. It was a good thing my make-up was all water-proof or else it would have smeared.

"Brittany, what happened?" I could hear the concern in Ross's voice. I pointed at the wall. He looked and saw the same exact thing that I was looking at. "What the huh…?!" He yelled. I don't know how, or why, but I felt my room get a bit colder.

"Ross, what's going on? My dressing room just got a lot colder." I mentioned. I felt Ross shivering and I could tell somehow he was scared himself. I looked at the message again and it said: 'You don't what it was like, being cooped up in that house for days. But now, you're going down this time, you know good sister!' It must have been a message to this ghost boy's sister. I just couldn't figure out who this boy was, and who his sister was.

"Come on, Brit. Let's get to the set. I'm sure you're just so nervous that you're imagining things." Ross said. I smiled. He had a point. I was super nervous. I didn't have much acting experience, but I did have some experience, just not a lot. So, yeah, it probably was my nerves getting the best of me.

Ross and I walked out of my dressing room and to the set of Austin & Ally. I couldn't wait to sing for them all at once. I was in the studio last week for a while, to record the songs that were in this episode, then I went home to finish packing, and now, I was at the studio filming Austin & Ally. I couldn't wait to start, but I was a little nervous.

"_Melodie…" _A voice echoed in my head. I just ignored it though. I knew it had to be my nerves getting the better of me once more. So, I pushed it out of my brain and just smiled. This was a big day for me and I wasn't going to let my arch enemy (I think you know who) take my excitement away from me. Yeah, that's right! I'm a Roman Catholic and a virgin and I'm not afraid to show it! I even asked if I could still wear my silver Purity Ring in the season/series because I didn't feel comfortable not wearing it on set. My talent agent aloud it and so did the director and everyone else. So, that should tell you how much I love my buddy up there. They even aloud me to wear my crucifix too. I wanted to make the statement that you shouldn't be afraid to announce your religion to the world. If you get made fun of for it, who cares! God knows your heart and that's all that matters.

Anyway, I was praying before we started filming the very first scene of the episode. Well, actually, it was more like the scene where Austin sees Ember performing. This was the moment of truth. Ross was going to hear me sing for the first time. I couldn't wait!

~Ross's POV~

I was walking with Brit down to the set of Austin & Ally. What did that message mean? Why did it get cold all of a sudden? Maybe Brit and I were both nervous. I mean, filming with a new actress on set was pretty cool and all, but also nerve-racking. I have NEVER met this girl until like 4 minutes ago, or maybe less than that. I didn't know her, but still…I couldn't wait to hear her sing for the first time. I bet she was really good if she got the part of Ember in the rest of the series.

We made it to the set of when Austin watches Ember perform solo for the first time. I was already to go and so was everyone else.

"Okay, places people!" The director yelled. Laura and I got in our spots for this scene and so did Brit. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Good luck' is what I mouthed to her before we started filming.

"We start filming in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The director said, not saying one and pointed to the set.

I walked in, with Laura (as Ally) running after me.

"Austin…!" She yelled, tripping over something but not falling down. Just then, the music started playing and I recognized the song. It was "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. I was surprised that Disney aloud that song to be in the show. But then I heard it go past the second verse, so that's how I knew why it was aloud.

"_Sorry girl, but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now, we are more than just good friends; this is how the story ends…" _Brit was doing a great job with performing…considering she had stage-fright in the past. I was proud of her for getting over it. _"…too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy can be, there is more that meets the eye, I see the soul there is inside…he's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious, we are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world!" _Once Brit was done singing that part of the song, she unzipped the light pink ballet dress with long-sleeves and took it off, revealing the outfit she was wearing earlier in her dressing room. She threw it backstage and continued to do an amazing job at performing.

Once the song was over, I did what my character was supposed to do, and ran away with a shocked look on my face as Laura, Raini, Calum, and all the extras went crazy wild and berserk.

"And…CUT!" The director yelled. I walked back in and Brit jumped off the stage and looked at me.

"You were great, Brit." I told her.

"Thanks. But, just so you know, that's not my normal voice. I had to put it on like a punk. Just wait till you hear the real thing." She said, all cocky. I pushed her playfully and we both laughed.

"Cocky much?!" I asked, between laughs, and she couldn't help but keep laughing. But she soon stopped when I noticed she saw something that spooked her out again. I turned around and saw a boy with black hair, grayish-blue skin, neon green eyes, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers standing in the hallway of the dressing rooms. "Who-who's that?" I asked Brittany.

"Melodie…" The boy said with an echo to his voice. Then, he just faded away. I looked back at Brittany and saw that she was paler than she already was.

"Okay, now I know it's not my nerves getting the best of me!" She yelled stomping her right foot on the word 'know'. I pulled her into a hug and just rocked her. I felt her arms go around my stomach and her head on my chest. I didn't know what was going on either, but it was getting weird. I was just glad he didn't come out during her performance, or else she would have frozen up and probably passed out.

THAT NIGHT

~Brit's POV~

I had my suitcase in my dressing room. I was still at the studio, because I knew the limo driver went home for the night. So, I was stranded. Luckily Ross was still there.

"Hey, you need a ride?" He asked me as he twirled his car keys in his right hand. I smiled a grin and nodded.

"Thank you." I said in return.

"Don't mention it." He replied back with a smile.

We both walked to his car together and I set my suitcase in the backseat. I went to get into the passenger seat when I felt something hurt in my chest. That's when I realized, I was taxing my heart too much during that scene when I performed Sk8er Boi for the episode. You see, back home, I'd eat junk food to fill in some empty holes I recently had formed, and it made me have diabetes…type 2 diabetes. I grabbed my chest and yelled in pain.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Ross asked me. It would figure these things would happen to me while I was still around Ross. I shook my head no and yelled again. Before I knew, I felt Ross holding me in his arms again. I guess I almost fell over and passed out. Then I looked over and saw the same boy from before. "Melodie…you'll pay for this…" He said with an echo to his voice still. He faded away after that and my heart was no longer hurting me anymore.

"You okay?" Ross asked me letting me go.

"I-I'm fine. I just have diabetes and it hurts my heart at times. Nothing to worry about though. I'm fine." I told him, knowing that was probably not true. But, at the moment it was. He still seemed kind of worried and helped me into the car. He got into the drivers side and began to drive away from the studio.

"So, where you living now?" He asked me. I looked at the piece of paper I got from Vanessa. It read: '142 Malibu'. Well, I knew it was going to be easy to remember my new address. "Uh…142 Malibu." I answered. I saw a smile spread across Ross's face and I smiled back.

"Well, neighbor, it looks like you'll have a ride to and from work everyday." He said. That made my smile bigger. I was living next door Ross Lynch. Couldn't this dream get any better?! I mean, really! You become a new character on your favorite Disney TV show, and then you find out you are living next door to your most favorite yet amazing actor/singer/dancer ever! That was the high-light of my day…I mean, besides meeting the cast of Austin & Ally was great and all, but I mean, living next to Ross Lynch, was awesome.

He pulled into what I assumed to be his driveway and I looked over at my house. I saw the address on the mailbox and to my surprise, that was the only bright color of the house. I mean, the whole house looked dark, and gloomy, and depressing. The house was covered up by the shade the trees provided, and it looked as if it was abandoned for so many years. That's when I saw the boy again…standing in the door way of the house, leaning against the doorframe, giving me the death glare. _What did I ever do to that boy? _I thought to myself.

Ross turned off the car and I looked at him after a while.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked.

"I want you to meet my brothers and sister. I think Rydel will like you." Ross answered me. I smiled. I guess he really did like me.

I got out of the car and all of a sudden, as my hand touched the passenger side door, something strange happened.

"**What do you want from me!?" I yelled to the boy who was haunting me for some reason.**

"**I ****want you dead, Melodie****!" He answered; the echo no longer in his voice.**

**Before I could speak again, I felt something sharp pierce my stomach. And as I fell to the ground, there was a voice I heard scream my name, just before I hit the ground dead…**

"**BRITTANY!"**

I jumped and let go of the door and looked scared again.

"Brit?" I looked up at the sound of my nick-name, and Ross was looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked me. I could tell he noticed the fear in my eyes.

"Ross, I'm scared. I just know that boy wants something from me." I told him, sounding more scared.

"Brittany, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you. We're friends now, aren't we?" He said, ending with a question.

I smiled and nodded my head. I saw a smile spread across his mouth and then we walked together to his front door. He went to open it, when a girl opened it up instead. I took it to be Rydel, Ross's sister.

"Hey Rydel, aren't the guys home?" Ross asked.

"No. No, they went to the movies with Ratliff tonight to watch the new Teen-Drama movie." Rydel answered. **[I came up with that title…not a real movie.]**

"Oh, well, I just wanted them to meet my new co-star of Austin & Ally." Ross said pointing his thumb to me.

Rydel looked at me and smiled.

"I already know you two are perfect together." She said. I blushed.

"Rydel…!" Ross said.

Rydel laughed her butt off and then added: "I'm only kidding, Ross. It's nice to meet you…um…"

"Brit, Brit Taylor." Ross answered for me.

"It's nice to meet you, Brit." Rydel finished.

"You too, Rydel." I responded. Just then, I saw the piano in the living room, just sticking out of the door-way. I looked at Ross and he laughed.

"What is it?" Rydel asked.

"She plays piano and I guess she saw the one in our house." Ross said leading me into the house. I walked up to the piano and looked at it. Ross nudged me hard enough to make it so I would sit on the piano bench. I looked at Ross with a look of 'ouch' on my face.

"Sorry…" He said quickly.

"Can I hear something?" Rydel asked.

I gulped. My stage-fright was re-surfacing. Not just because Rydel Lynch was watching me, but because that boy from my house was right behind Ross. I looked at the piano, took out my song book and opened it up to the page I had "Stay Strong" on.

~Ross's POV~

Brit opened up her songbook to the page with her song "Stay Strong" on it and began playing the melody. The minute I heard it, I remembered it. I had just heard that melody from the practice room that morning on set. But then, I knew it was the right song, because the voice coming out of Brittany; was the same voice I heard singing the song before.

_Never been that kind of girl,_

_To speak out in the crowd,_

_Never been that kind of girl,_

_Never looked up always looked down,_

_But that's gonna change,_

_I'm done with my shy stage,_

_I'm gonna move on up, and stay strong…_

_I'm gonna shine so bright,_

_Shine in the darkest of nights,_

_Light up the whole wide world,_

_Never will be that shy girl,_

_AGAIN, I'm leaving that term behind,_

_FOR GOOD, I'm gonna be stronger,_

_I'm gonna stay strong this time._

_Never been the kind of girl,_

_To open up more,_

_Never been that kind of girl,_

_Never say never; I'll fight for forever,_

_I'll stand my ground; I'll win the war,_

_I won't back down, what am I waiting for!_

_I'm gonna shine so bright,_

_Shine in the darkest of nights,_

_Light up the whole wide world,_

_Never will be that shy girl,_

_AGAIN, I'm leaving that term behind,_

_FOR GOOD, I'm gonna be stronger,_

_I'm gonna stay strong this time._

Brittany played the musical break for a while and I sat down next to her. She smiled at me and continued to play. I could see Rydel smiling excitedly from the corner of my eye. If you guessed what I was about to do and guessed wrong, keep guessing.

Brittany made a key change in the melody and just as she was about to sing, I sang along with her. **[Bold=Ross for this part and this part ONLY]**

_I'm/__**you're **__gonna shine so bright,_

_Shine in the darkest of nights,_

_Light up the whole wide world,_

_Never will be that shy girl,_

_AGAIN, I'm/__**you're**__ leaving that term behind,_

_FOR GOOD, I'm/__**you're**__ gonna be stronger,_

_I'm/__**you're**__ gonna stay strong this time._

Brittany was ending the song and just as she looked at me as she played the last note of the song, I kissed her. I was surprised though, because she actually kissed me back. When I pulled away, I felt something…in that kiss. That's how I knew I was right to begin with…I found the one.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3: The ghost's name

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 3: The ghost's name**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback or flash-forward *****Bold + underlined=dream**

~Brit's POV~

I looked at Ross with a surprised look on my face, and then it turned to a smile and happiness. "What was that for?" I asked him. He just smiled and kissed me again. I guess at that moment, I got myself a boyfriend. I didn't even care if that ghostly boy was there or not. I just couldn't believe that Ross Lynch was my boyfriend.

Just as Ross and I pulled away from our second kiss, I heard chatter coming from the front door. I looked over and saw the ghostly boy fade away and that made me smile.

"Hey Rydel, you missed a good movie." I guessed to be Ratliff talking.

"Oh, bummer…!" Rydel said, with sarcasm in her voice.

"It was okay, Ratliff…" I guessed to be Ross's older brother Riker speaking.

"Yeah…why'd you pressure us into going to that movie again?" I guessed to be Rocky speaking.

"I forget. I just wanted to see it." Ratliff mentioned. I saw Ross shaking his head from side to side as it was hanging down and his eyes closed.

"You just missed an AWESOME performance from Ross's new co-star/girlfriend." Rydel said, making Ross's head jerk up.

"Rydel…" He said quickly sounding kind of ticked off.

"You got a girlfriend? When this happen dude?" Ratliff asked. Ross sighed. I could tell he seemed embarrassed about his brothers and best friend knowing he had a girlfriend now. I kind of felt embarrassed too in a way.

"Just recently, dude! I want you guys to meet our Amber/Ember Ellis, and…my girlfriend, Brittany Taylor…" Ross said, gesturing to me.

"But, y'all can call me Brit." I said, with a southern accent somehow.

"What are you southern?" Ross asked me. It didn't click until a little bit after.

"Oh…sorry…" I said, with a small giggle afterwards.

"I was about to say…" Rocky said, and I laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Brit!" Ratliff said.

"You too…" I said back, with a smile. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Ross's hand and I saw it still on his lap. I looked over at my shoulder, nothing was there…not even the feeling anymore. _Something's following me, and I'm getting really spooked and scared now. _I thought to myself.

10:00 AT NIGHT

Ross walked me over to next door, after I got my suitcase out of his car. Luckily, the ghostly boy wasn't there this time. I took out key Vanessa gave me and put it in the lock on the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow on set." I said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya then, Pretty Britty." Ross said, kissing me afterwards.

Once he walked away, I smiled excitedly, and let out a tiny EEP from my throat. I unlocked the door and walked in. The house was already well furnished and the lights seemed to work, after I turned the switch of course. I saw the piano in the living room and ran up to it. I sat down and opened my book to a song I just recently learned how to play, thanks to Ross. But as I'm turning the pages, I find the song I changed some words to from the show. It was Ally's goodbye song, from when Ally got accepted into MUNY, Music University of New York. I liked the melody, and the way it was written. The day I found out I got the part of Ember in Austin & Ally was the day I couldn't be happier, but then, I remembered I had to tell my best friends, and one being my crush, that I was leaving. So, I did it like the scene for Ally's goodbye song.

**I was sitting at the piano in the choir room at the end of the day. Mrs. Grace aloud me to be in there while she did some other things. Scott Muse, TL's BFF, Roselle Song, my BFF, and the man I liked at the moment, Tom Lovett walked into the room, not in the order I said, but you know what I mean.**

"**Hey Brit, we got your text! What's up?" Tom asked me.**

**I smiled at his warm smile but then it faded again, and I sighed. "I just wrote a new song. I want you guys to hear it." I said, getting ready to play it. After saying that, I felt like I was Ally, Tom was Austin, Roselle was Trish, and Scott was Dez. It felt weird.**

**I started playing the piano and began singing the song.**

_**I got on the show; I'm going far away,**_

_**My career's just about to start,**_

_**But leaving you, it just wounds my heart…**_

**I could see from the corner of my eye, that Tom's head was bobbing and his warm smile was fading slower then faster as I sang the rest of the song for them.**

_**Who knows how long I'll be gone,**_

_**I'm so sad I can barely speak,**_

_**I'm gonna miss you Tommy, Scott, and Rose,**_

_**I'm leaving for LA in a week…**_

**Once I stopped there, I looked at them.**

"**Wow…kind of a downer." Tom said, just like Austin.**

"**Guys, it's supposed to be." I replied as I stood up. "I, got the part of Ember on Austin & Ally, and I'm moving to LA to film the show." I could see that Roselle was trying to hold back tears.**

"**I'm so proud of you, Platinum!" She exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, same here." Scott said.**

**I looked at Tom and waited for him to answer my news.**

"**I'm glad you got the part. And just in time too! Because you're leaving after graduation!" He finally said.**

**I smiled. I could tell he was proud of me too.**

I sighed as I sat down at the piano and began playing the melody for Ally's goodbye song again, but this time, adding 2 new verses.

_I'm finally here; I'm ready to show the world,_

_My music dream's about to come true,_

_But I'm sad; I'm here without you…_

_Music doesn't sound the same,_

_Without hearing you say my name,_

_I really miss you Tommy, Scott, and Rose,_

_I wish I could see you guys again…_

It's been a whole day, and I was already missing them. Isn't that sad? I set up my camcorder and pressed record, and began playing another new verse that just popped up in my head.

_I miss you so much; TL I wish you were here,_

_I hope your dream is coming true,_

_Just like mine, I hope everything's fine…_

_It's been a whole day so far,_

_And so much has happened recently,_

_I sang for the cast and wrote a brand new song,_

_And now I am dating Ross Lynch…_

I stopped playing and flipped to the page that the new song I wrote during our 10 minute break from filming was on. I was about to play it when I looked at the camera, and saw someone behind me. I had the screen facing me so I could see how I looked at times. But, seeing that ghostly kid behind me in my shot, made me remember that I forgot to add that in those verses.

_There's just one more thing I forgot,_

_I'm being haunted by a ghost,_

_He thinks that I'm someone else I guess,_

_And I think that he wants me dead…_

I looked behind me as the camera stopped recording by itself. I turned back towards my camera and saw that the ghost had moved.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered scared.

"The names Danger, as in, you're in grave danger." The ghost said.

I got off of the piano bench slowly, and then, raced to the front door. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Just then, all I remembered, was darkness.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4: Ross to the rescue!

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 4: Ross to the rescue!**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback or flash-forward *****Bold + underlined=dream**

~Ross's POV~

Brit gave me her number before we walked together next door. So, I tried calling her to see if she was okay and was getting ready for bed, considering it was like 10:50 at night already. I dialed the number, and I heard it ring…and ring…and ring…finally…it went to voicemail.

"_Hi, you reached Brittany Taylor. Sorry I didn't get to your call right away, but leave a message after the tone, and I'm sure to get back to you soon. Thank you, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day."_

I heard the beep and I was just about to leave a message, when I heard a scream come from Brit's house next door. I hung up and ran out the door, over to Brit's house. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Brittany, are you okay?!" I yelled through the door. But there was no answer. "Brittany, are you in there?!" I yelled again, banging on the door. Still no answer. Just then, I heard the sound of glass breaking from the backyard. I ran back there and saw the most horrific sight known to man. Bones, lying on the ground, just lying there, in a pool of blood. I looked up from where I stood and saw that Brittany was being pushed out a window. I could see the blood trickling down her cheek and arms from the broken glass. "Brittany!" I yelled in horror. She wasn't just being pushed out; she was also being chocked by that ghost kid from before.

Just then, what I feared would happen, Brittany's arms fell and dangled out the window. The ghost kid pushed her out and she began to fall from the second story window, to her death. Now, as her boyfriend, I wasn't going to let that happen. So, I ran up and caught her before she could hit the ground. I knelt down on the ground with her in my arms. I didn't care if I got a bit of blood on my clothes. My girlfriend was hurt! I wasn't going to put a plastic bag over me and have her die in the process because of having a few blood stains on my shirt.

"B-Brittany…?" I asked, hesitant to say her name. But she didn't reply. "Brittany, can you hear me?" I asked again, fear building in my voice. Still no answer. "Brittany, please answer me!" I said a bit louder. But still, she was mute. I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I knew she would be dead if I didn't get her to the hospital immediately. So, I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car. I laid her down in the backseat and was about to go to the drivers side, when I felt her grip my hand. I looked at her and saw her eyes partly opened.

"R-Ross…" She said my name, sounding weak. I gripped her hand tighter as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Hang in there, Brit. You're going to be okay. I promise you'll be okay." I said. As I let go of her hand, I ran to the drivers' seat and started the car. I always had my keys with me so I could get back into the house. I went to pull out of the drive way, when I saw the ghost kid, standing behind my car. I looked at him with the death glare and he disappeared. I backed out of the driveway and drove all the way to the closest hospital.

~Brit's POV~

**I was in a dark area. No light to be found. I saw Ross on the ground, hurt.**

"**Ross…?" I called out his name. He didn't respond.**

"**Why won't you die!?" The voice of Danger yelled.**

**I spun around and saw Danger 5 feet behind me. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" I yelled back.**

"**If you don't leave, he'll pay the price just like you!" Danger yelled. And with that, he disappeared.**

**I turned back around and saw that Ross's body was nowhere to be found. I sighed. Just then, I could hear someone calling my name. It sounded like it had a bit of an echo.**

"**Brittany, please speak to me." It was Ross!**

I woke up and saw Ross standing by my side in a hospital room. He was holding my hand tightly. He must have been extremely worried about me. What an amazing boyfriend he was!

"Ross…?" I said, sounding a bit groggy. I could tell.

"Brittany…you okay?" He asked me, loosening his grip on my hand. I tightened it though. I was too frightened by that ghost kid who looked no more than 14. I needed Ross's tight grip for this one.

"I-I'm fine. What happened?" I asked, looking around the room.

"That ghost boy pushed you out of the second story window of your house! Why does that kid want you dead so badly?!" Ross yelled.

"Yeah, I thought Casper was friendly!" A familiar voice said, but it didn't click who it was until I laughed at the comment.

"How you doing, Brit?" The guy said. I looked at him, and saw the red hair.

"Hey Calum…" I said. "I'm fine." Then it hit me. "Ross, you told him?!" I asked, shocked.

"Not just him…" Ross said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Raini and Laura there too.

"Did this just happen today, with you seeing that ghost boy?" Laura asked me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ross, what's going?" Calum asked.

"I don't know. I saw him too and…" Ross began but that's when we all heard Danger's voice.

"He'll pay the price just like you, Melodie!" I gasped. He was talking about me and Ross. He'd kill Ross if I didn't leave, and then I'd get killed. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Was that him?" Raini asked. I nodded with my scared face on. I just knew this career of mine was going to be a roller coaster ride from here on out.

~Ross's POV~

I called the Austin & All director the next day and told him that Brit Taylor was in the hospital from being pushed out of the window. I didn't say it exactly like that, but they got the message and postponed the rest of the filming until Brit was out of the hospital. I went to go see Brit, when all of a sudden, as I'm pulling out of my driveway, a car came out of nowhere, and…you probably know what happened. It hit me! **The next thing I knew; I was unconscious, but still able to see what was happening. Was I dead? No, I wasn't. I couldn't have been!**

**I saw the car that hit me, vanish into thin air. That's when I knew, it was that ghost kid's doing. He was trying to kill me now!? Who's next!? Laura, Raini, Calum?! Which of my friends were next?! He already got me and Brit and I didn't want that ghost boy killing one of my other friends from the show! Or even worse…my family! Brit's family was back in Ohio, so they were safe…hopefully.**

"**ROSS!" I heard Rydel yell my name. I saw her run over to my car and pull me out of it, laying me under a tree and holding me in her arms. Rydel was a great big sister. She acted like a mom, considering she was like 19. I was only 17 and the accident was caused by that ghost car…not by me!**

**Anyhoo, my "ghost" roamed around the accident and I knew I was late to go see Brit. But, I was hurt. I wouldn't have been surprised if I ended up in the hospital with me being unconscious. Maybe I was in a coma like Brit was.**

"**Ross, wake up!" Rydel was yelling. I could hear everything. Suddenly, I felt something pull me back to my body. It felt, like I was waking up.**

As I came to, I saw myself under a tree. Rydel still held me in her arms, and I felt a little sore, but not too sore to where I would have a broken bone. I looked over at Rydel, and saw that she was relieved that I was alive.

"Ross, are you okay? That was a pretty serious accident!" She asked me, worry in her voice still.

I managed to sit up and answer back: "Yeah, I'm fine. But, where's the car that hit me?" I must have forgotten that it vanished.

"It just vanished into thin air, Ross. You don't remember when you were younger a ghost car would always come out of that house next door and drive passed our house?" Rydel answered. She remembered that? I didn't realize her memory was that sharp!

"Oh, right." I said, sounding like I just remembered that that's how the car "drove-away". I sighed as I stood up with Rydel standing up with me. She made sure I didn't fall down from the accident.

"Don't tell mom." I said.

Rydel giggled and nodded her head, indicating she wasn't going to tell our mother. That made me smile. Just then, I saw Laura drive by and pull into Brit's drive way and parking the car. She turned it off and got out of it fast with someone else coming out of the passenger seat. I couldn't tell who it was, but I had a hunch.

"Ross, are you okay!?" Laura yelled when she came up to me.

"I'm fine, Laura. That ghost boy sent out a ghost car to kill me." I answered.

"That creep! I wish he would just leave my friends and boyfriend alone!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and my hunch was right. There stood Brittany Taylor, Brit for short, in the shade of the tree we were under, with a worried glare.

Of course, knowing me, I ignored the worried glare and ran up to her, hugging her in the process. I could feel her hug me back, tighter than usual. I looked at her face and saw a tear run down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and asked: "Brit, what's wrong? Don't cry."

"I'm scared, Ross. First me, then Laura, and now…" Brit began but I stopped her at "then Laura".

"Wait, Laura, you were almost killed?" I asked Laura looking at her and keeping Brit in my arms.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Really, I am." Laura responded.

"_Why won't you guys die!?" _The ghost kid's voice echoed through the air.

I held Brit in my arms tighter and let her cry with fear in my chest. I could tell she was scared and hurting from that struggle the other night. Suddenly, I saw something weird. Maybe these were what Brit was having at times.

**I ran up to Brit, on the ground, with a knife in her stomach. I knelt down by her side and held her in my arms, pulling the knife out.**

"**Brittany, hang in there! Don't you dare die on me!" I yelled, fear in my voice.**

"**I-I'm glad, I got my fir-first kiss, before I died. Thank you, R-Ross…" Brit said, through weak sobs of pain.**

"**No, please! Don't you close those beautiful eyes of yours, Brit! I just found you as the right one, and I'm not losing you!" I yelled again.**

**I saw a weak smile creep upon Brit's ghost pale face. It was getting paler as she lost more and more blood. A tear ran down my cheek.**

"**That's funny…because when we kissed each other for the first time, I felt that spark too." She replied.**

**I smiled. She felt it too. That was it, I wasn't going to let her die.**

"**Hang on, Brittany. Don't give into it! Please hang in there just a little bit long!" I yelled picking her up bridal style, but before I got her off the ground, she whispered something and then…she was gone.**

I looked at Brittany, and felt a tear run down my cheek. I wasn't going to let her die by some creepy ghost boy's hand. She deserved to live. She deserved to be on the show with me…her boyfriend. I loved her with all my heart, and I was going to protect her…even if I died trying.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5: The Threat

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 5: The Threat.**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback or flash-forward *****Bold + underlined=dream**

**~Brit's POV~**

Ross's mom aloud me to stay over the night in the guest room, as long as Ross didn't…you know what, I'm not going there!

I put on my pajama pants, and tank top. Looking at my arms in the mirror, I realized that Ross didn't know about my ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder) and how I used to pick my scabs. There were some scabs still there, but, there were scars too. I grabbed my robe and threw it over my arms and tied it around my waist. I sighed and wiped away a tear. I was still very scared about Ross. I had to do what was right. I had to…

My phone buzzed and it was a text from Raini. I opened it up and read it, as more tears fell down my face.

TEXT: 'Calum and I almost got killed by that ghost boy! He tried hitting Calum on the head with a bowling ball, and tried to break the ice under my feet when I went ice skating! But we're alright.'

That was the last straw. I walked out of the bathroom and to the piano in the living room. I had a song idea that I needed to get down on paper. I took out my songbook from my purse that was sitting on the piano bench for some crazy reason. I opened it up to a clean page. Once I did that, I took my pen and wrote the song name at top.

"Nightmare"

Verse 1:

The lyrics were just flowing out of my hand as I wrote them down. Once I had the first verse and chorus, I set it on the piano and began playing some chords that came in my head.

"_What happened to my life, cuz now it's full of strife, I can't take this any more…?" _I sang out loud. Everyone was still up, hopefully. I knew Ross was, because he was in the kitchen (I saw him there as I walked to the piano), sitting at the table.

"_Blood is being shed, just like the rain wetting my head, this needs to stop before…" _I continued singing and playing. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen area. I knew it was Ross, so, I didn't really care.

"_Someone gets hurt, someone gets bruised; someone starts falling down, with lifeless eyes. Someone needs to save me, someone needs to hold me, I can't take this bad dream anymore, I can't take this nightmare no more." _I played an ending chord and sighed as I looked over to see Ross looking shocked that I wrote something like that.

"Brit…" Ross said, shocked.

"I needed to vent…this was my way of venting, Ross. That ghost boy almost killed Raini and Calum just a while ago." I answered, wiping a tear away.

"How do you know that? Are you a psychic or something?" Ross asked me.

I chuckled. "No…Raini texted me just 1 minute ago. They're both fine."

Ross sat down next to me and held me in his arms. I set my head on his chest and just thought of what I needed to do next.

"Everything will be okay, Brit. I promise you." Ross said, whispering in my ear.

"I'm leaving the show." I blurted out.

Ross lifted up my head to face his quickly, and that sort of made me dizzy. "You are not leaving the show!" he said to me.

"Ross, this ghost who almost killed me, you, Laura, Calum, and Raini doesn't want me around apparently! So, I must do what is best for all of us. Ross, I want to go home! I want to go back to Ohio!" I yelled crying into his chest. I felt his arms go around me and a kiss on the top of my head. There it was…that spark I felt from our first kiss on the lips. That's when I realized, I should stand up to the ghost face to face. He wasn't going to hurt Ross…or my new friends. As long Tom doesn't show up or call, no one back in my hometown will get hurt.

**~Ross's POV~**

"ROSS…Ross…ross…" I heard a voice echo in my name.

I was holding Brit in my arms at the piano in the living room. She wanted to go home…hometown home. I didn't want that. I'd be too busy with the show and other stuff to go down there to visit her. Brit's the one…I just know she is. I wasn't going to lose her because of some ghost ruining her new friendships and our relationship…which it wasn't. I loved Brit! I loved her voice, and her gorgeous greenish-blue eyes. So what if her skin was ghostly white!? That's what made her beautiful. She was like Snow White in my eyes. She was my Princess Snow White, who I'd never betray or leave alone. After all, I almost lost her two days ago. There was no way I was losing her again.

"ROSS, Ross, ross…" The voice echoed again.

I started to get scared a little bit. Because this time, Brit's head perked up and she looked scared too, so that must have meant she heard that voice as well.

"Did you hear that, Ross?" Brit whispered.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. I looked at Brit and saw her shaking like a Chihuahua. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I said, helping her stand up from the piano bench. I walked her up to the guest room and helped her in bed. Her robe was still on her body when she was getting in bed. "Hey, don't you want to take off your robe?" I asked. I noticed her eyes grow wide. I guess she didn't want to. "You don't have to, Brit. I was just asking."

"No…if we're going to be a couple you should know." She said.

"Know what?" I asked, a little bit confused.

Brit untied her robe and took it off, throwing it on the bed. Her arms were scarred up and there were a few scabs still red. I saw the scratch she got from the window glass; it was fresh still, so of course that was red. But, how'd she get the rest of those scars and scabs?

"What happened to your…?" I began to ask when she interrupted.

"I pick, Ross. I have ADHD and my brain is in the state of a 15 year old." She said. I saw a tear run down her cheek. "I pick when I'm nervous or scared…and I've been scared a lot lately." She added, wiping her tear away.

"Brit…" I began, but couldn't find the words. This was all news to me. ADHD and developmentally delayed…I bet that was hard for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I just…" Brit began, but I stopped her by pulling her into a kiss.

When I pulled away, I said: "Brittany, I don't care. So what if you have ADHD, and a brain delay. I love you for your personality, your voice, and for who you are." I saw a small grin spread across her face. "None of that will change…I promise." I added, holding her against my chest. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I saw her grin was a full fledge smile now.

"Thanks, Ross. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." She said.

"Aren't I your only boyfriend?" Ross mentioned.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Brit said, kissing my lips.

I kissed her right back, and in that moment, things were normal, not chaotic, not pressured, not anything stress related word in the book. It was normal, for once since Brit's arrival. It felt nice.

**~Brit's POV~**

The next morning, I woke up in the quest room at Ross's house. I sat up and saw Ross, sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room, which made me start to giggle a little and smile. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there. I guess he heard Danger's voice or something and wanted to make sure I was safe. But I knew he was going to get hurt again if I didn't leave LA and went back to my hometown. But, that kiss Ross and I shared last night, made my eyes open wide and saw the big picture. He was risking his life to protect me from this ghost, and he didn't care if he died trying. The only problem was…I did care. If he died protecting me, I would never forgive my self.

"BRIT, Brit, brit…" The same voice from last night echoed through the room.

I looked around as I got out of bed, and just as I went to walk over to Ross and walk him up, I heard him.

"Just because you're not in the house next door, doesn't mean I won't leave you alone."

I slowly turned around and saw Danger, right there behind me. "What-what do you want from me?" I stuttered the question.

"I want you dead, Melodie!" Danger yelled.

"My name's not Melodie; how many times do I have to tell you!?" I yelled the question. I was getting a little fed up with him calling me Melodie, when my name was Brittany.

"Nice try, sis! But I know you're still alive and I'm going to get my revenge." Danger said, before fading away out of sight.

I felt myself breathing again. I guess I stopped breathing at the sight of Danger the Ghost in Ross's house. The only problem, my diabetes was kicking my heart hard. I clutched my chest and fell to the ground, leaning against the bed. My head pounding at the thought of Danger harming any of my new friends or worse…my friends back in Ohio. Or even worse…my boyfriend, my little rock star, my knight in shinning armor, the love of my life, Ross…I couldn't let that happen.

I screamed a little pathetic scream and before I could scream again, everything began to blur. The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out, was Ross's voice yelling my name.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6: Black out & the REAL Melodie

**The Girl behind the Voice**

**Chapter 6: Black out & the REAL Melodie**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback or flash-forward *****Bold + underlined=dream**

**~Ross's POV~**

I was sleeping on the chair in the guest room, when I heard Brit wake up. But I didn't wake up, because I heard the ghost's voice again. He was calling Brit by the name of Melodie. Why was he calling her that? But I finally decided to open my eyes at Brit's pathetic scream of pain. "Brittany…!" I yelled before she blacked out. I ran up to her kneeling by her side on the floor, and held her close in her arms. "Brit, can you hear me?!" I yelled, but there was no response. "Come on, Brit!" I yelled again, but still no reply.

"What's all the yelling for?" I heard Rydel ask as she walked in. "OMG! Brittany!" She yelled, running up to her and feeling for a pulse in her wrist. "She's okay. There's still a pulse, but how did she go out cold?"

I looked at Rydel and sighed. "Her diabetes must have kicked her heart hard this time." I replied.

"Oh, dear. Well, she's just out cold right now. She should wake up soon." Rydel said, patting Brit's hand.

Finally, Brit woke up and I knew she saw me holding her. "Ross…?" She said, sounding groggy a little.

"Oh, Brit, thank goodness. I thought I lost you. Are you okay?" I asked her, very worried for her safety.

"I'm fine. Just a little…" Brit began, when I could tell she felt Rydel's presence in the room.

"I know you are; Brit. Everything will be alright…I promise." I said, helping her sit up some more.

Rydel smiled and decided to leave to go have breakfast.

"Come on, we have filming to do today." I told Brit as we stood up from the ground and went downstairs to have some breakfast too, before a long day of filming.

Brit was doing a phenomenal job at acting, especially with everything that happened that morning and so far in her life, since coming to the show. As I waited for my turn to say a line, we were filming episode 3 of season 3 already, I was thinking. Who is that boy that keeps trying to kill Brittany? And why does he call her Melodie, when her name's Brittany? These questions sang through my head. I couldn't get an answer for any of them.

Just then, I heard a voice…and it wasn't Brittany's.

"_Come to me, my Melodie, and sing with the words I taught you…" _The voice sang. I could tell that everyone else heard it, because everyone stopped speaking, and were listening. Even the director and set crew!

"_Come to me, and you'll see, my heart is weak too, apology over-due, I sing to you." _When the voice stopped singing, everyone was dumbfounded. Everyone that is, except for Brittany. When I looked at her, she was standing there, staring into space. I looked at her eyes, and saw that the life-glow was no longer in them. I waved my hand in front of her, and called her name. "Brittany?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of the trance, with the life glow reappearing in her eyes. "Oh, sorry, Ross…what just happened?" She asked me.

"I don't know, you tell me." I replied. She sighed, and that's how I knew she was going to be out of it, for the rest of the day.

**~Brit's POV~**

After filming episode 3 for Austin & Ally season 3, I went straight to my house and packed. I couldn't take it anymore. Danger was up to no good, and I couldn't let him hurt my new friends. 18 years of songwriting and this is the first time a ghost has made it so I'd stop all together with EVERYTHING.

"_Why are you packing your bags, Brittany?" _A voice asked from behind me.

"Because you're ruining my career, Danger!" I yelled. But then I realized, the voice called me 'Brittany'. I turned around and saw a girl, who looked just like me, only with neon green eyes, considering she was a ghost. She even dressed like me, when I wasn't on the show. "Who are you?"

"_I'm Melodie…my brother has been scaring you, hasn't he?"_ She asked.

"Yeah…and he keeps calling me Melodie." I replied.

Melodie giggled and looked at me again, as her eyes changed to greenish-blue…like mine. _"That's because you look like me. He's confused, and thinks I survived, because of you." _She replied. Her eyes changed back to neon green.

"So, he thinks I'm you? But…he's tried killing my friends…and boyfriend." I replied. The look on her face after I said that is what scared me more than Danger.

"_He isn't suppose to. Ghosts are supposed to be friendly…not deadly."_

"What?!" I said, shock driven, and fear driven. But then I remembered, she mentioned that Danger thinks she survived because he met me. "What do you mean, by you survived?"

"_This is my house. My brother and I were held hostage in here when we were alive. But, he found out that I was one of the people who planned the whole thing. Unfortunately for me, it was all a set up, and I was killed…after my brother. His body was dumped out back, and there was no way I could save him." _Melodie explained.

My mood was shock driven then. I knew I couldn't leave at that moment, but I did know, how to get Danger off my back finally.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. My internet has been whack: turning off and on and telling me it can't be displayed. UHG! Down there really knows how to push my buttons. But he can keep trying, because I'm not letting him steal my peace and joy. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and Chapter 7 will be up real soon.**

**Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**


End file.
